


Rescue Cats

by Bonanza



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Drabble, all is just cat cuddle, and cat bundle, animalformers, catformers, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: So they're cats, that's it...





	Rescue Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble what I wrote middly drunk and between doing like 3 different stuff, no beta read, with possibly a bad english and a lot of grammatical errors but... enjoy?

Heatwave licked his coat from his favorite spot on the window, taking his daily sunbath and enjoying the peace of the living room at that time of the day. Everything seemed quiet, the Norwegain Forest stood and curled on himself for his nap. 

At the same time, a flash of orange and White crossed the room and pounced into him, Pressing it's paws on Heatwave's face while chirping. Just to be smacked by a furious claw and a dangerous growl, Blades ran away to the kitchen where Chase was staring at Chief from the table. 

"Blades, you know what happens if you botter Heatwave in his naptime" The man said, sipping his coffee and petting the Blueish Black and White American Shorthair, who leaned under his touch and purred happily.

Blades jumped into the table and sniffed Chase for a while until the other cat sniffed him back, just to get a paw on his face and then a smack. The Turkish Van ran away, this time being chased. Chief could only chuckle at that, those cats were only joy since they arrived at the house.

Despite their different personalities and habits, all of the Burns learned to love them. Heatwave had a kind of hate for Kade, growling and hissing at him in sight but Chief had found him sleeping on his oldest son's bed sometimes. Blades was so scared of everything at the beggining, he never liked new people and tended to ran away when someone tried to pet him, but now he was just an attention seeker, wanting to be the center of attention all the time, from the humans and the rest of the cats, specially from Heatwave. He loved sleeping with Dani, in all of the odd places he could. Boulder was a massive cat, not bigger than Heatwave, but with a coat long as hell. He was Graham's cat, spending all of his time with him and in his room, but a really cute and kind cat in general. And Chase, well he was odd and curious, following Chief and only him from the time he wakes up to when he goes to sleep, always "taking care of him" in a sort of way. 

* * *

Blades was curled on himself and Heatwave next to him, covering almost everything of the white fur with his own, purring softly in their nap. Boulder was watching Graham do his homework and giving soft smacks to him whenever he looked tired. 

Chief turned off the oven and took the meatloaf out of it, leaving it into the kitchet table and taking off the gloves and apron "Okay, Dinner time!" he called, placing his hand on Graham Shoulder "Your turn to call for the cats" 

The young engineer nodded before yawning and stood up, being followed by the Maine coon and grabbing the bag of dry food, shaking it a little to make it sound. Heatwave instanly lifted his head and chirped, sprinting to their dishes, tail raised and meowing at Graham. Blades was left cold on their spot, stretching lazily and yawning before jumping down and rubbing his face with all surface he found, meowing long and annoyingly. But Chase was nowere to be seen, he was usually there with the others waiting for their food, but now his usual quietness was missing.

"Dad, where's Chase?" Asked Cody, petting every cat on the way when he came down.

"I think I found him" Giggled Dani, coming down the stairs with a Blue bundle on her arms. "Dad's Baby likes his shirt" She moved parts of the fabric to reveal the face of the missing cat, handing it to her Father.

"He's not my baby, he just like me so much" The man chuckled and kissed the little head gently before untangling him from the shirt, placing the cat down and patting his butt gently to make him go with the othersfor their food.


End file.
